Live for others, not myself
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis discovers an important life lesson. Sorry don't want to give to much away. Please read and review.


**A/N: This is a short Mortis Bane story I wanted to do so enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

My eyes darted open and I began painting. I was laying on the floor staring up at the sky beyond the tree tops. I soon felt the pain flood back into my body making me cringe and my breathe to become even more irregular. I felt something warm below me which could only be blood, most likely mine. The sunlight that broke through the trees lighted the ground around me and I could see little dust particles drifting through the light soothing me if only a little. I attempted to take a deep breathe only to begin coughing up blood all over my already blood soaked tattered shirt. I licked the dryness and the blood off of my lips before I began to breathe hoarsely again. Tears had brimmed my eyes after the painful coughing fit but I held in my tears trying to hold what little dignity I had left. There was no one around, he had made sure of that, so here I was to die alone and helpless. I'm sure you're all wondering how the mighty Mortis Bane could get to this point. Well it's simple. I am victim of not only my own stupidity but the jealousy of another as well. Why you ask? I'm sure you'll like the details of course! Why not? I'll use my last moments to clear your confusion. It all started with a job request from Count Dooku of course. It seemed simple enough, kill a senator get paid everyone's happy. But this senator was different and I hadn't realized until it was too late. I was hired to kill Senator Padme Amidala. I'm sure you understand now, no? Well fine I'll continue. My first attempt was...unsuccessful, but gave me insight on how to make my second attempt a success. Of course I still messed up and not only that but I was seen. I had shot the senator, but it wasn't a fatal and my old Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker, had been the only one to see me. Unbeknownst to me he had an...intimate relation with the senator and was extremely protective. I had left Coruscant and went to Endor to lay low but he had tracked me down. Using all the hatred he had he fought me and I wasn't strong enough and lost. He left me after I had passed out believing I was as good as dead. I am as good as dead, aren't I? Why must I ask you? I know I'm dying and there's nothing to stop that. So here I am, lying in a pool of my own blood feeling my life fade from my body. My vision became blurry and I herd noises but I knew they weren't real. You know how they say your life flash before your eyes before you die? Well it's true. I saw my first steps, my first words, I saw me and my brother playing on Mortis, but it wasn't all good. No, I even saw the time I was kidnapped by the separatist, I saw all the pain I felt when trapped in that hell for seven years, all the failures I went through as a Jedi and the disappointed looks my friends had given me after leaving the Jedi... If I think about it, maybe I would be better off dead for the word's sake. My vision returned to the scene from before. The trees swayed in the breeze and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. Well I guess it's time for me to go, it was a good run while it lasted but it couldn't have lasted forever. My eyes darted to a new image entering my vision. I saw Serpent there but he was very blurry as I felt myself slipping further and further away.

"_Mortis... Mortis..." _I herd his voice enter my ears and echo in my mind. My poor mind is trying to sooth me in my dying moments, how sweet. I felt tear drops hit my face from the Serpent above me. I took a deep breathe only lightly coughing and spoke to the delusion,

"Don't cry." Another breathe, "My death was unavoidable, do not fret yourself over me."

"_No just hang on! Don't go!" _He spoke to me.

"Farewell..." I slowly closed my eyes and was left fading into the darkness.

I gasped as my eyes shot open. Quickly looking around I found myself on a soft bed in a medical room. I felt sore all over and of what little I could see of my body, from my angle, I was very bandaged up. To my right I saw Serpent asleep in a chair by my bedside. I smiled softly at how much my brother truly cared for me. He saved me from the brink of death and he probably never left my bedside. Not to far away I could sense my other friends, Recon and Himitsu. And just outside my door I could sense my parents. And each one of them had the same form of worry, worry for me. I see now. I am not meant to die. Even with all the pain I have been dealt and all the pain I have dealt others if I were to die the pain that these people would feel would be worse then all the pain I have seen through out my entire life. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes to rest and soon fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face. Mortis Bane will live on for others, not herself.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little story I wanted to do and I'm sorry if I made you cry! (Doubt you did) Any way please review! I love them and I really want more!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
